Winnie and Dennis, a love throughout worlds 2
by crowm442
Summary: this has absolutely no relation to the other story. It's actually a bit similar too the scenes in my "Wonderful Life Parody" In a world where humans went back to war with the monsters, Dennis, the son of Johnny and Mavis, only becomes human, but ridiculed for his monster heritage, and too honor his family goes too war against the monsters. M for possible rape, gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

"Grandpa!" An 18 year old Dennis said bursting through the door.

His grandpa Mike was sitting by the fire reading his newspaper.

"I've been selected!" He said handing him the letter.

"Great, which side are you joining?" Mike grunted insultingly.

Dennis gulped and looked down in shame.

"The- the humans grandpa." He said saddened.

"Do better then your father did . . . Mating with a monster! Bah!" Mike said returning to his newspaper.

"He . . . He didn't know about your grandfather." Dennis said.

"When are you leaving?" Mike asked not looking from the pages.

" . . . Tomorrow." Dennis said quietly.

"Dennis?" Mike said as Dennis went to pack.

"Hm?" Dennis said expecting the worse.

"Make your family proud." He said before giving a smile.

Dennis nodded before getting ready.

He put in all of his clothes, and his pictures in a notebook.

"A trooper now, but i bet you'll be a Commander one day." His grandma said smiling.

Dennis turned around and saw she was carrying a sandwich for him with a glass of water.

"Food's been scarce." Dennis said taking the sandwich.

"War's been tough." Linda responded sighing.

"Did this war . . . Have to start?" Dennis asked worried.

"I've been asking myself that everyday since you were brought home." Linda answered.

Dennis drained the water and Linda left.

As Dennis packed he wondered what he'd have to do. Lie? Steal? Kill? And if he did would it be right?

"Why does it have to be this way?" Dennis said as he packed a rifle and a set of silver bullets in.

As the full moon arose he heard the howls of wolves, maybe werewolves.

"Hey!" Mike said walking in. "Maybe we could get some experience under your belt.

He had his hunting gun ready.

"Grab your things and meet me in the forest." He said.

Dennis did so, and it was an hour later that he and Mike were crouched behind bushes, tracking enemies.

"So? You think some . . . Werewolves are around here?" Dennis whispered.

"I heard the howling, and there haven't been wolves around this area for years." Mike said quietly while tracking the footprints. "We've got traps ready though, make sure to not hesitate . . . They will kill you." He added examining recent markings.

"Grandpa Mike?" Dennis began.

"Sh! . . ." He quickly handed Dennis a handgun. "These fire faster, i think we're close."

Dennis slowly moved forward, but suddenly stopped spotting something.

"Wait are those . . . 3 werewolves, dressed? Casually?" He whispered as quietly as possible in confusion.

"They act humane, but they're deadly." Mike whispered bringing out binoculars.

Dennis pulled out his rifle, and so did Mike.

"Okay now just aim and . . ." Mike began.

They fired, but things went wrong. They missed and the werewolves took off like bullets.

"Damn it!" Mike said running after them.

Mike took a long aim and almost missed.

"I GOT THE LEG!" Mike said after a loud bang.

The werewolf rag dolled forward, but Mike went after the other wolves.

"Kill it! I'll be back!" Mike said running after the two.

Dennis approached the wounded werewolf gun pointed shakily at it.

As Dennis approached he realized it was a female, not a year older then him.

The werewolf now began too cry hopelessly

"D-die! Hell spawn!" Dennis said his gun shaking even more.

"Do it, i just lost my parents to you." She said.

Dennis put his finger too the trigger, but barely could aim.

"DENNIS! I COULDN'T FIND THEM!" Mike said from the distance.

Dennis looked at the werewolf and where his grandpa's voice was from.

"Damn it all." Dennis quickly pulling out some bandages.

(P.S. i'm not finished with the 1st don't worry friends/fans, that one will continue for awhile)


	2. Chapter 2

Dennis checked the wound and realized her bone wasn't shattered, but was indeed broken.

"Damn it!" Dennis hissed.

He knew his grandpa would arrive any minute, so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Put your arms around my neck." Dennis said sliding his arms under her back.

"What are you?" The werewolf began.

"Shut the fuck up and do it!" Dennis lashed.

She did so.

He carried her around too a dark alcove at a stream for her too hide in.

"I'll be back by midnight . . . You can't move, last thing i need is too attend to more injuries." Dennis said quickly washing blood off in the stream.

He went off too the spot where he had shot her.

"Where were you?! And where's the cub?" Mike asked.

"You only nicked her." Dennis said grumpily. "Got up and ran off before i could aim."

"And so you went after it, but it was far too late. . . Damn!" Mike said hiking his rifle on his back.

"Too late to hunt as well, we alerted the entire forest of our presence." Dennis said.

"Well nothing like learning on your feat, eh soldier?" Mike responded.

They both walked back home.

*Meanwhile*

"We have to save Winnie!" The mother werewolf said.

"Wanda those humans are bloodthirsty . . . Wanda, we- we need too cut our losses on finding Winnie . . . It's too late." The father said.

"Wayne you . . .You're right." Wanda broke down crying.

They both went back home too there small woodland den crying.

*Back too Dennis*

The clock struck 11, and Dennis knew he would have to get too Winnie ASAP. Dennis grabbed a first-aid kit, some utensils, and some meat, along with a cloth.

"Where are you going?" Grandma Linda said catching him while getting water.

"Wanna learn as much as i can on being a combat medic, i'm heading to hospital on some last second pointers on the training dummies." Dennis said holding up the equipment.

"Well, you know i don't like you heading out so late, there is more then just monsters Dennis." Linda said eyeing him suspiciously.

Dennis left the house and drew on his cloak too keep off the rain, and in half an hour was at the forest, and by the stream.

"Hey?" Dennis called by the alcove. "You still there?"

Dennis waited for a few seconds, before he heard her weak voice.

"Yeah i'm here." She said in a saddened tone.

"Got some food." Dennis said handing her the meat.

She took the meat and tore it up eating voraciously.

"Now . . . I have some stuff for the wound." He said picking up the leg.

The werewolf went into a growling fit.

"I can't believe i'm doing this, anyway here, put this in your mouth." He handed her a cloth.

She stuffed it in her mouth grinding her teeth against it as dennis added disinfectant.

"Mph!" She said as he began using forceps.

"I need too check the bone. hm, yes just broken, not shattered, and no lodged bullet." Dennis said.

He used a bit of application with the tools and realigned the bone.

"Can you move your toes?" Dennis asked.

She could, and so he began making a splint covering.

"Grandpa never got your parents . . . Can you find your way home?" Dennis asked.

"Yes . . . Thank you." She responded balancing on the 3 feet.

"I'm Dennis, you?" He asked.

She looked at him curiously.

"Winnie." She said before running off.

"God help me." He said seeing her bound away at a slightly slower run.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis made his way home, as did Winnie.

"I knew it." Winnie thought hopefully as she sniffed her mother and father, and they smelled her.

30 minutes later

"*Sniff sniff* Wayne i am TELLING you i smell her!" Wanda said approaching him.

"And what do you think i'm smelling? Jack shit?!" Wayne said irritably.

In the past 6 hours of losing Winnie, Wanda has been beside herself with a painful heart and regret, Wayne was even worse becoming surly and sulky, sitting by the fire for hours, not leaving for supplement or rest, but he would not lose his wife, and refused too allow her to search.

"Just accept it Wanda, Count Dracula was right, humans . . . There's no good in them." Wayne said.

"I BEG TOO DIFFER!" Winnie said who heard there conversation and kicked the door open.

The reaction was as expected, Wanda fainted, and Wayne's face was speechless, but he slowly gathered himself and dared too approach her.

"We- we." Wayne began.

"Saw me die?" Winnie said supporting her one leg.

"We saw you go down." Wayne said. "I didn't want your mother-"

"Don't worry, but i have news." Winnie said. "The humans-"

"Just tried to kill you." Wayne growled.

Wayne had enough, this was what he expected to be another hopeful story of Winnie's, a story of humans being nicer then thought, and actually accepting monsters.

"I had this bandaged by a man who basically betrayed the man who shot me." Winnie said defiantly.

Wayne froze.

"He what?" He said suddenly getting scared.

He rushed too the windows and blew the fire out.

"Tend to your mother, i need to have a lookout from the camouflaged points." He said hurriedly.

"Damn it dad! He couldn't have just planned this!" Winnie said realizing his fear. "We aren't being tracked!"

"Says who!" Wayne said. "Winnie that was just a small dream of your cousin Mavis!"

"We knew Johnny! This man was like him, he actually . . . He looked just like him." Winnie said realizing his looks. "Dad . . . He saved my life." She said with a pleading look.

"Please just look after her! I can't take any chances." Wayne said desperately as he bounded through a secret room to several hidden lookout towers.

Winnie decided too help her mother onto the couch, afterwords Winnie went and grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it, she then proceeded too wipe her mother's forehead in hopes of awakening her, which successfully did.

"Mmm . . . Winnie?" She said as her eyes opened.

"Yes mom." Winnie answered happily.

"Oh Winnie! I knew it." She said hugging her daughter.

Wanda then sat up as Winnie began too tell her story in detail, and despite it being a small story, it was a very telling story.

"And then i burst in, and you fainted." Winnie said happily.

"Okay! No one breaching the area, good Wanda you're awake." Wayne said.

Wanda was perplexed by the boy Winnie described, and went too pull Wayne away.

"I know why he saved her." Wanda said.

Wayne listened closely.

"It's him . . . I think it was Dennis, Johnny's son." Wanda said.

But Wanda was not finished.

"And i think . . . Wayne, that tone in her voice, that passion. . . Dracula had that when he met Martha, and Mavis when she met Johnny." Wanda began. "I think she zinged with him."

Wayne was if anything more speechless, then seeing his assumed dead daughter return.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next morning and Dennis awoke and prepared his things before heading out too the bus.

"Okay . . . Bye guys." Dennis said to his grandparents.

"Put a few bullets in the dead for your ol' man a'ight?" Grandpa Mike said clapping his shoulder.

"Oh be safe! Please!" Linda said hugging him tightly.

Meanwhile.

"Okay, this is where Winnie and i- THERE!" Wayne said spotting the bus. "The new recruits will have too be taken down. . . We need too take prisoners, but this war needs to stay as cold as possible."

"Good, we'll take them after there last stop." Wanda said.

Meanwhile.

"Ah! They're here." Dennis said hopping on.

He entered to see several military recruits of men and women. Dennis being intimidated looked for an empty seat and thankfully found one. It was fifteen minutes before the bus had another stop.

"Who's getting on?" Dennis wondered since the doors wouldn't open.

"Folks, due to a flat we'll be delayed on our-" The bus driver announced before the onslaught ensued.

Wayne, Wanda, and dozens of his children attacked tearing steel off the bus. Dennis stunned by the attack was fiddling with his bag while others were already clocking there guns and pointing upwards.

"Damn, damn!" Dennis said as a werewolf plucked up one of the soldiers.

Dennis pulled his gun out and shot the arm of a werewolf pulling up the bus driver causing a howl.

"EVERYONE! EVACUATE!" Called one of the soldiers. "GET OUT! GET!" He called before being also yanked through the ceiling.

Everything became too much before one of the werewolves grabbed his arm.

"NO! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shouted a soldier shooting the arm of the werewolf.

Dennis would have been very thankful, however the bullet sadly scraped his head knocking him unconscious.

. . .

"Oh where am i?" Dennis said awakening too dark walls.

"Awake are we?" Said an oily voice.

"Show yourself!" Dennis said before peering through cracks in the walls.

Dennis gasped seeing other boxes and other people through their cracks, and one was another prisoner.

"New meat i see, oh don't worry they never kill us." The prisoner said also seeing Dennis's face. "They'll break you though . . . They always break you."

The door suddenly banged open and Dennis found himself being dragged on the ground in rags.

"Wilbur . . . We're nice to our guests . . . Remember?" Wayne said scolding Wilbur. "Forgive us, he is a tad . . . Overenthusiastic. . . Please! Join us for dinner."

Wayne lead Dennis too a room the size of a chapel, and there seemed too be the biggest table ever, and seated there were hundreds of werewolf children.

"Sit." Wayne ordered.

Dennis took a seat, and realized what this was. . . An intimidation move, Dennis had heard of these tactics, and chose too keep his posture and show no fear.

"Now." Wayne said taking a seat nearby too be heard. "I suppose you know why you are here?"

Dennis remained silent, but suddenly his eyes shot open seeing a werewolf across the table, it was the same girl he saved from his grandpa, and she spotted him before dropping her dropping her spoon with a clatter.


	5. Chapter 5

Dennis didn't eat or speak, he just eyed Winnie with heavy loathing.

"Not talking as is usual for our . . . "Guests". Winnie! Take the human for a waterboarding session." Wayne said.

Winnie gulped.

"b-but D-dad!" Winnie began.

"No buts!" Wayne said growling. "You need too see what has too be done to protect your family!"

Winnie shakily got up and went too get Dennis.

"C'mon then." Winnie said getting him up.

Dennis remained seated, nostrils flaring.

"Please. . . I don't want too be the bad guy." Winnie said crying a bit.

Dennis's anger ebbed slightly away, and so chose too get up. Winnie was thankful and lead him down a hallway.

"This is how you show your thanks?" Dennis said heavily upset.

"I heard that the prisoners brought in today were from a recruitment bus." Winnie replied. "What were you doing with them?"

Dennis remained silent.

"Do you know why i saved you?" He finally spoke. "Not because i was afraid, not because you were female. . . I saw an innocent being that was ripped from its family."

Winnie did not know what too say.

"I don't think either of us want what's happening." Winnie said.

"This war? Or what's about too happen in my waterboard session." Dennis asked.

"What does it matter?" Winnie asked.

The two stopped.

"What are we doing?" Dennis asked.

"I think we know what we're going too do." Winnie responded.

She then brought her teeth too his shackles and broke them.

"Come on! I know an exit!" Winnie said pulling a torch.

"I heard my grandfather had those in a hotel." Dennis said seeing a passage open up.

"Yeah same principal, he would use those to sneak your father out before he met your mother." Winnie said sighing at the nostalgia.

Winnie pulled him through sealing the passage.

"Please. . . Tell me the truth about my father." Dennis said.

"I will. . . If you'll take me with you." Winnie said looking into his eyes hopefully.

Dennis looked into her eyes, and she looked into his.

"I'll take you wherever you desire, as long as i can stay with you." Dennis said smiling.

Winnie smiled too.

They made there way through several passages before reaching the exit.

"Hey." Winnie said too him. "I never got a chance too thank you properly."

Dennis turned too her smiling.

"And i haven't had the chance too thank you." Dennis responded.

Dennis got a bit closer and put his hand in her hand.

"Dennis. . . I want you too know." Winnie began.

Dennis didn't let her finish, he closed the gap kissing her passionately. Winnie put her fingers through his curly ginger hair, holding him close.

"I had to do that." Dennis said pulling away smiling.

Winnie had her arms on his shoulders, and he had his on her's.

"Shall we?" Dennis said jerking his head towards the exit.

Winnie smiled kissing him quickly.

"And that. Is my thanks." Winnie said winking, before pulling him through the exit.


	6. Chapter 6

The two made there way through the exit and down a set of rickety steps.

"AGH!" Winnie shouted her bad foot going through a plank.

Dennis cursed trying to pull Winnie out of the step, until they heard the crack of the step breaking open and something else as Winnie yelped in extreme pain.

"Shit!" Dennis said realizing the recently set broken bone had broken even more. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Winnie shook her head tears of pain flowing.

"*Sigh* Well i can carry you?" Dennis said shrugging putting his arms under her for support.

"Thanks, ugh, this is gonna double in healing time isn't it?" Winnie said.

"No, i think it'll take longer, but if i can get it reset you won't find much trouble after about a month." Dennis said continuing to hobble to the nearby forest.

"Wait." Winnie said causing Dennis to halt.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing her ears twitch.

"I have to go back." Winnie said looking upwards.

Dennis looked up and glimpsed something that struck fear in him. Around a dozen army airships were flying towards the den.

"Do they have protection? Some sort of warning?" Dennis asked.

"I'm in charge of putting up the shields if something like this occurs." Winnie said.

"Do you have a map of the area?" Dennis asked.

"Dennis . . . If you go in there yourself, you can't come out once those shields are put up!" Winnie said realizing his intentions.

Dennis searched her pockets and found the map. He then picked Winnie up bridal style and ran towards the forest dropping her gently before running back to the den.

"YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES!" Winnie said calculating with her ears and nose.

Dennis didn't care he picked up speed and went back inside.

"Damn it!" Dennis said hearing red alarms.

He observed the map before bolting to the area with the shield mechanics.

"Of all the." Dennis said propping the map and beginning to flip the switches.

Dennis looked up and down making sure they were all set before pulling a black and yellow lever. Dennis gasped as dozens of clinking and shifting noises occurred all around the area.

Meanwhile.

"Please let them live! Please!" Winnie thought looking at the hidden base.

Winnie saw the bomb inch closer before looking the den and gasping with excitement. The entire den began shifting giant metal plates over itself until it was covered.

"YES!" Winnie shouted as the bomb exploded, barely leaving a mark on the area, she was thankful she was far enough away to experience no damage.

"Dennis." She said seeing the exit also cover up.

Meanwhile.

"I think we've done it!" Dennis said seeing a green check appear. "Yes! Yes!- wha?" Dennis added seeing a shadow looming over him.

Over Dennis stood the menacing figure of Wayne who looked truly rabid with anger, so he picked Dennis up and banged him against a wall knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"WHERE!?" He began. "IS! MY! DAUGHTER?!"

Dennis knew not to show fear, and took big breaths trying to regain his composure. He then looked Wayne straight in the eye.

"Go fuck yourself." Dennis said before Wayne cracked his fist onto Dennis' skull knocking him out.


End file.
